


Claim

by Smutty Avengers Drabbles (Annie6211)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, PWP, request fic, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:49:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Smutty%20Avengers%20Drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Clint goes back to Loki because he can't resist him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

Clint was dying over here. His mind was warring with his body and it was causing him a ton of confusion. His mind was ecstatic that Natasha had managed to snap him out of  _his_  control, get him over on the right side of the law. His body however...

His body remembered the touches, the touches with the long, slim, freezing fingers, the touches with wet tongue, the touches. His body remembered the fucking. Gentle and caring versus rough and angry. It depends on  _his_ mood.

Clint was losing his mind and nobody even noticed. Not even Natasha. He agreed to fly the jet, to see him again. Clint hovered over his bow, hand shaking as he reached for it. After a moment, he grabbed it, and headed to the jet.

Arriving at the scene of the battle, Clint broke away from the others. They didn't even notice, not until later.

But  _he_ noticed.

In a flash, suddenly he is right in front of Clint, hand against his throat, gentle for his standards.

"My little hawk...where are you  _friends_?" Loki hissed, eyes dark as he backed Clint up, slamming him against the wall of the alley he had appeared in. Pressing against him to make sure he made no attempt to leave.

"I-I don't want them. I want you." Loki blinked, feeling Clint's throat move as he swallowed under his hand. His eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What is this trickery? YouAvengers think that I can be so easily defeated? With a trick? I will welcome you back and then when my back is turned, get an arrow in my neck? I am not stupid little hawk." he growled, eyes flashing dangerously. Clint shook his head, eyes wide.

"They don't know I'm here! I just want you!" Every time he said it, his pride took another hit, but he didn't care. He needed him, "Please..." he groaned, rutting against the leg Loki used to pin him against the wall. "Lo-Loki, I need you..."

Loki eyed him, still distrustful. Clint put both hands on the fingers against his neck, eyes wide and begging. He carefully removed the hand. Still moving slowly as to not spook the god, Clint crouched, eyes still locked on Loki's.

Clint didn't have to look. He knew how to move. He had done this so many times already. He pressed a kiss to the hip bone he exposed, before carefully pulling the leather down, exposing Loki's soft cock.

He took Loki's length in his hand, starting to pump, all the while keeping his eyes on Loki. He needed him to understand. He didn't want to have to say it anymore. Say how much he needed Loki.

As the length became half hard, Clint finally took his eyes off Loki's, moving forward to lick his slit. He moaned at the bitter taste of precum he missed so much. He moved, sucking the head, swirling his tongue around it. Before he could continue his ministrations and swallow Loki's cock, fingers thread through his hair, pulling him to his feet. Loki pulled him into a wet kiss filled with teeth and tongue.

After a moment, Loki pulled away, biting Clint's neck. "Which way would you like me to pleasure you first?" Loki murmured against the skin of Clint's neck. Clint groaned.

"Fuck me. Please. Just fuck me." his hands scrabbled up Loki'[s back, fingers splayed over his shoulder blades.

"Right here? Out in the open?" Clint could feel Loki's smirk against his neck.

"Please..." Clint groaned, bucking against him. Loki easily slid his hands down his body, undoing his pants and dropping them to Clint's ankles. Clint groaned, moving forward to place wet, hot kisses against Loki's slightly exposed collarbone.

Lifting one Clint's legs and hooking it around his waist, Loki rut against the other man, head of his dick running across the other man's ass. "Beg for me beautiful." Loki murmured, lining his cock up and waiting, head resting against his opening.

"Please, please, please, fuck me. I need you. I missed you. Loki, please, Loki, I need you. I need you to fuck me. I need you to make me yours. Please, please, there is no one like you." Clint babbled on, nearly delirious. The touch was back, Loki's touch was back.

Clint cried out as Loki entered him, bottoming out, and with no lubrication, it hurt. But it hurt so good. Loki paused, giving Clint a moment to get adjusted, Loki moved his attention to Clint's neck.

Loki bit harshly down, before soothing the mark he left with his tongue. Even if this was a trick, then Clint would bear his mark, for a long time. He left his claim.

"Please." Clint murmured, moving his hips a bit. That was all that Loki needed, before drawing back, before pressing back in. It started slow at first, Loki enjoying the pace while Clint begged for faster.

Loki purred, lifting Clint's other leg, so both limbs were wrapped around his waist. Clint scrabbled uselessly against Loki's chest, new position giving him even more pleasure. Annoyed, Loki grabbed a wrist, pinning it above Clint's head and moving faster.

Clint groaned, forehead dropping to Loki's shoulder as he bounced on his dick. His back scratched uncomfortably against the brick wall with every thrust, but he had different things to focus on, such as the brush of Loki's cock against his prostate.

Clint's head fell back as Loki recognized the spot, thrusting in and out, pressing against the spot. Loki's hand moved to Clint's cock, pulling in time with his thrusts. Clint was in bliss. He had missed this so much. Too much. But it was back. He was losing his mind in a whole other way and it was amazing.

Loki moved forward, lips against his ear, "Cum for me." Three simple words and Clint was coming undone, seed spurting over both his and Loki's fronts. Loki groaned at the tightening of muscles. Pressing forward until his dick was completely inside of Clint, letting go and cumming deep inside the other man.

After a few moments of panting and leaning and drying cum, Loki smirked, unlocking Clint's legs from his waist. He carefully placed the archer on the ground. "I will be back for you little hawk. But for now, I have some troops to direct." he purred.

Clint blinked tiredly. As Loki disappeared, he shut his eyes. Standing on shaky legs, and cleaning himself up, he grabbed his bow, eyes snapping open.

He had a war to win.


End file.
